It should generally be said that a man-machine interface for program-embedded, Web-enabled electronics apparatuses, such as PDAs (Personal Digital (Data) Assistants), portable telephones, television sets, is poor compared with that for personal computers. On the other hand, much of content on the Web is designed for browsing/display by personal computers that employ a mouse and a high-resolution display device. Thus, when a user tries to browse/display content on the Web using a Web-enabled electronics apparatus such as those mentioned above, the user could not help but encounter various inconveniences.
For example, most Web-enabled electronics apparatuses adopt a lower-resolution display device than that of personal computers. As mentioned earlier, many of Web pages are designed for browsing/display with high-resolution display devices used for personal computers. Thus, as shown in, e.g., FIG. 16, a low-resolution display device 162 with which a Web-enabled electronics apparatus 161 such as a PDA is equipped could display, in many situations, only a part 164 of a whole Web page 163 at a time, imposing a heavy burden on the user in his or her operation, such as having to repeat scrolling vertically and horizontally to view the whole page.
Methods of increasing the volume of information displayable on a small screen include methods of omitting images, kerning, wrapping characters depending on the Web browser, and a technique for selecting the optimal size of a character font for display according to a surface area of a display screen (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-156957 (paragraph [0065], FIG. 15).